Juntos por un dia
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: despues de tanto evitarse por fin la bonba estallara. One-shot


"juntos por un dia"

-siempre lo arruinas todo!-grito Sakura Haruno

-yo lo arruino?-contesto Sasuke Uchiha enojado

-si siempre haciendote el valiente y tratando de hacer todo tu solo!-grito la ojiverde

-quee!-girto enojado Sasuke

-te recuerdo que somos un equipo!-

-abuela Tsunade me puedo retirar-pregunto Naruto un poco apenado, la rubia solo le hizo una señal de que se fuera tapandose la cara del estres "Kami que hice para merecer esto?" penso la hokage,Naruto se fue

-ya se que somos un equipo pero si tu no me dices nada como quieres que sepa que hacer!-grito el azabache de nuevo

-es que tu... tu tienes la culpa!-grito ella

-y ahora de que!-

-de ser como eres!-volvio a gritar ella

-sabes que...sabes que me largo de aqui!-dijo enojado un azabache

-pues vete a donde quieras!-le contesto una chica pelirrosada

-pues adios!-grito de nuevo el chico

-haber cierren la boca los dos! aqui nadie va a ninguna parte!-los callò por fin Lady Tsunade

los dos se quedaron callados, cuando alguien hacia enojar a la gran hokage era mejor obedecer lo que decia por que si no lo hacian era mucho peor...

-ya me tiene harta! siempre que vienen son gritos, berrinches, peleas!-grito Lady Tsunade llevaban asi toda la mañana desde que llegaron a dar su reporte de mision-me dan mas problemas que Naruto solo! por que se pelean tanto parecen esposos!-dijo lady tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara

los dos chicos se ruborizaron y se dieron la espalda Lady Tsunade solo rio malvadamente despues de una pausa hablò

-saben ya se que hacer con ustedes-los dos miraron a Lady Tsunade extrañados despues siguio hablando-Sakura y Sasuke estiren sus brazos y miren hacia el techo-los dos hicieron lo que ella pidio, derrepente solo sintieron que algo les apretaba un poco las muñecas y los dos se miraron las manos, Lady Tsunade les habia puesto unas esposas reforzadas con el poderoso chakra de la hokage, Sakura trato de quitarselas pero su esfuerzo fue en vano Sasuke solo suspiro y bajo la mirada

-me eh dado cuenta de que ustedes no pasan tiempo juntos mas que en las misiones y ni siquiera se hablan, pues ahora tendran que pasar todo un dia juntos-dijo Lady Tsunade caminando alrededor de ellos

-queee?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-si, ya no pasan tiempo juntos y es hora de que afronten sus problemas personales juntos-dijo la rubia despues miro a Sakura y la señalo-tu todavia sigues traumada por todos los sucesos ocurridos que el presente aqui-Sakura bajo la mirada despues Lady Tsunade señalo al azabache-y tu eres demasiado orgulloso para aclarar las cosas con ella!-le grito al chico

los dos se quedaron callados largo rato la hokage sonrio

-se que tengo razon...ahora salgan los dos y regresen aqui mañana a las 12:00 en punto si no llegan a tiempo se quedaran amarrados otro dia y si vuelven a llegar tarde pasara lo mismo...-Lady Tsunade los miro desafiante pero ellos salieron con la mirada baja "se que hice lo mejor para ellos" penso Lady Tsunade.

Ya estaban fuera de la torre hokage serios sin hablar sentados en las escaleras de la entrada,Sakura miro a Sasuke, el estaba serio sin una expresion definida en su cara, penso en lo que le dijo Lady Hokage "tu todavia sigues traumada por todos los sucesos ocurridos que el presente aqui" despues suspiro

-amm que quieres hacer?...-pregunto la pelirosada, el azabache miro a la chica ella se ruborizo levemente

-no se, lo que quieras hacer...-dijo despreocupado lo cual hizo estresar a Sakura

-muy bien, entonces haremos lo que yo quiera-dijo levantadose y jalando la muñeca de el chico

Sakura lo llevo hasta un supermercado, entraron y Sasuke solo bufo

-muy bien me ayudaras a hacer las compras-dijo Sakura tomando un carrito

-me trajiste a comprar cosas?...-le pregunto Sasuke, la ojiverde lo miro desafiante

-tu me dijiste que hicieramos lo que yo quisiera no?-dijo Sakura

-ok ok...pero despues sigo yo, tambien iremos de compras...-sonrio Sasuke

Sakura lo miro confundida pero siguio con su actividad.

Al salir del lugar fueron a dejar las bolsas del super a la casa de la ojiverde, al llegar y dejar todo Sasuke se llevo a la chica a un lugar al que ya habian ido años atras...

-buenas tardes neko-ba-saludo el azabache

-oooo hola Sasuke-san-dijo la abuela, fueron a comprar armas y mas cosas que Sasuke necesitaba, la abuela miro a Sakura que estaba esposada al chico y sonrio-y que, ahora ya la obligas a venir si no quiere...tìpico...-

-yo no la esposè!-dijo enojado, Sakura sonrio

-muy bien, como sea, que necesitas?-dijo la anciana sonriendo para evitar problemas

-necesito un paquete de 20 kunais, unas senbon y un rollo de hilo transparente-dijo el chico un poco mas calmado

-muy bien, Tamaki! ven por favor-llamò la anciana a su nieta, la chica entro a la sala miro a Sasuke y se ruborizo, el no le hizo mucho caso pero Sakura si se dio cuenta y se irrito un poco, neko-ba le dijo que trajera todo lo que pidio Sasuke pero Sakura interrumpio

-amm yo tambien voy a querer algunas cosas...-dijo seria

-que necesitas?-pregunto sonriendo neko-ba

-quiero un paquete de senbon, papel explosivo, una espada de chakra y un rollo de hilo transparente-termino la pelirrosada

-muy bien entonces trae 2 rollos de hilo, 2 paquetes de senbon, uno de papel explosivo, un paquete grande de kunais y una espada de chakra-le dijo neko-ba a su nieta

-haii-asintio la chica, regreso al poco tiempo con las cosas, los esposados pagaron agradecieron y se fueron

Pasaron la tarde de un lado a otro, fueron a ramen ichiraku, Sakura llevo a Sasuke al centro medico para ir a recoger unos papeles que ella necesitaba, en fin fue un dia agotador. Sakura tenia que ir a casa de Ino por unas flores para el cumpleaños proximo de Ten Ten cuando pasaron por un parque Sakura se quedo parada mirando el parque recordando cuando jugaba en el con Ino y con todos los demas niños, Sasuke la miro seria y la jalo hacia una banca en el pequeño parque

-que pasa Sasuke-kun?-era la primera vez en todo el dia que mencionaba su nombre

-es hora de que hablemos-dijo el azabache serio "es hora de que afronten sus problemas personales" penso en lo que dijo la hokage, Sakura de ruborizo y se quedo callada

-amm mira Sakura... amm... pues yo quiero hablar de...de todo lo que...lo que hemos pasado juntos...-dijo Sasuke, Sakura sonrio nunca habia oido a Sasuke tan nervioso,el siguio hablando-...yo...pues...me quiero disculpar por todo lo que hice...se que le hice daño a la aldea, al dobe y pues claro que a ti y pues...yo...quiero decirte que...lo siento...-se ruborizo el chico

"Sasuke-kun..."penso sakura

inner:waaaaaaaa sasuke-kun que tierno eres si pudiera te besaria en este momento!

Sasuke miro a la chica hundida en sus pensamientos y se irritò, Sakura se dio cuenta de que el chico la miraba y se ruborizo el solo bajo la mirada, hubo un silencio incomodo por un momento...

-Sasuke-kun...-rompio el silencio Sakura-yo...yo...yo te deje de hablar por que estaba muy confundida-Sasuke intento hablar pero la ojiverde no lo dejo-te fuiste, peleamos despues de tantos años y despues repentinamente regresaste...-Sasuke intento hablar otra vez pero Sakura siguio hablando-y luego seguiste como si nada hubiera pasado, y nunca hablaste conmigo o trataste de aclarar las cosas con Naruto y con todos, tu solo diste por hecho que todo estaba bien pero yo seguia confundida...-derrepente Sasuke beso a la chica y ella por fin se quedo callada,despues de un momente se separaron

-hablas demasiado-le dijo Sasuke sonriendo, ella lo miro y se sonrojo despues se miraron sonrieron y volvieron a besarse...

Estaban en la entrada de la casa del azabache, el abrio la puerta, Sakura lo miro y los dos entraron a lugar besandose, Sasuke la levanto con una mano y la cargo llevandola al sofa, el se puso encima de ella ,ella lo abrazo con una mano y comenzo a quitarle la camisa, Sasuke la miro y sonrio, Sakura lo miro y lo beso, el comenzo a bajar el cierre de su chaleco,se lo quito y ella lo abrazo con una mano sintiendo su espalda bien torneada, Sasuke subio su mano esposada y la de ella a la cabeza y comenzo a besarla desde la cintura para arriba, derrepente los dos sintieron que la presion en sus muñecas se fue, los dos miraron sus manos y vieron que las esposas se habian caido,se miraron y sonrieron y el momento siguio, el azabache se levanto y cargo a Sakura, llevandola hasta su cuarto, Sasuke comenzo a desvertirla y Sakura a el, los dos teminaron entragandose uno al otro, se quedaron dormidos un rato, despues despertaron, se besaron y subieron la pasion otra vez con el deseo de entregarse otra vez...

En la mañana Sakura se desperto junto a Sasuke, lo miro y sonrio el dormia ella lo abrazo y se acurruco en su pecho el desperto la mira y sonrio

-como dormiste?-pregunto

-bien y tu?-le dijo ella

-excelente, buena forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido-dijo sonriendo-Tsunade-sama es muy inteligente...-

-lo se...-dijo Sakura

En la torre hokage...

-Lady Tsunade no ah visto a Sasuke y Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto confundido, desde la mañana del dia anterior no los habia visto en todo el dia

-Naruto ten por seguro que estan bien...-dijo sonriendo la hokage "estan muy bien..."penso

Despues de todo no fue una mala idea estar "juntos por un dia"...


End file.
